Sweet French Sugar Kiss
by SayoYuka
Summary: Five years after Mikan and Natsume left the school together with their families. The last part of the past is told and not only Mikan realizes that she feels love for someone...
1. Kiss! Kiss!

**Songs for this chapter are "I won't say I'm in love" and "High School never ends". Have fun reading~~**

Going down the floor, the sixteen years old girl angrily slapped the things she saw on her way to the living room.

Today at school Natsume again pulled at her hair and because she screamed loudly her strict maths teacher gave her some etxra homework.

Mikan sighted remembering all the unsolved problems waiting for her after dinner.

Opening the door Mikan walked in without making a sound.

What she saw made her smile happily: On one of the chairs standing around the table sat her former homeroom teacher Narumi who seemed to be asleep. He was holding the hand of Mikan's mother, Yuka, who sat on another chair looking out of the window probably lost in her memories again.

A smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Mom, I'm home!" she said coming closer.

The elder woman raised her head noticing the brunette.

"Mikan! You're late. Did Natsume-kun irritate you again?"

The 34 years old woman smiled. She knew how nerve racking Natsume was for her daughter since she was often badgered by her male friends in her youth. But Yukihira-sensei...

"M-o-m! Since when is Daddy sleeping? Was your date last night too long?"

First Yuka looked at her daughter - it was obvious that she didn't notice anything - then to the sleeping Naru and finally to their hands and blushed.

Mikan took a deep breath.

"Ehhm, Mom... Since I'm sixteen for a week now, can you tell me about the year that was left out in the time travel five years ago."

"The missing year?" Yuka asked, "You mean my second high school year I spent together with my partner in France."

"Yeah!" Mikan replied. " And I wanna know why you always blush when Uncle Shiki says "Kiss! Kiss!". I _have_ to know it. I'm not an innocent kid anymore, so _please_!"

Mikan's mother looked at her daughter thinking the opposite but when you saw the serious look on her face she changed her mind.

"Sit down here." Yuka said patting on the chair next to her. "Fine. Everything started two weeks before our departure at Shiki's graduation day..."

* * *

_Somewhere in a classroom..._

_"Please, Naru! Come on. If we_ _don't sing this song Jinjin will kill us!"_

_Sixteen years old Yuka looked at her partner grabbing his shoulders. But her begging had no success just that the boy's face turned red because Yuka was so close to him._

_"No! Never!" he answered._

_When the girl came closer he closed his eyes so he wouldn't loose controll and "assault" how his senpai called it her._

_But she just put her arms around Narumi pulling him so close she could feel his breath on her face._

_A mean thought crossed his thoughts and he opened one eye._

_"Alright..." he said and Yuka's smile became brighter. "But only if I'm allowed to kiss you as often as I wish to until our performance."_

_The senpai's face turned white being caught between the facts that Jinno-sensei would kill them if they don't do it and that if she agrees that her sweet kouhai would kiss her until she faints and she can't do anything to stop him. _

_"Do as you wish." she finally answered choosing her survival and giving up her freetime for the next hours._

_Quickly, before Yuka could change her mind, Naru put his arms around her and kissed her. Just a short kiss on the mouth since he had a few hours left for more. Another, longer, kiss followed and when he opened his eyes he saw her blushing not as assumed unhappy..._

_Twenty minutes and a few kisses later he did let go and grabbed her hand. Suprised by his senpai_'_s cheeky smile he leaned in for another one but he was interupted by a voice coming from the door._

_"Kiss! Kiss! Sweet kiss! Naru kissing Yuka! Yuka kissing Naru!" _

_Narumi turned around seeing his senpai Shiki who stood in the door grinning. Yuka obviously extremly embarrassed shouted something sounding like "It's not like you think it is! Believe me!"._

_"Shiki-san. How long have you been watching, you pervert?"_

_"Calling me a pervert but yourself assaulting Yuka?"_

_"She agreed and you haven't answered my question."_

_"How long do you think?"_

_"I really don't wanna know."_

_"Then why were you asking-"_

_"Stop it, BOTH OF YOU!" The poor girl almost cried. She couldn't stand two of her best friends fighting about stuff involving her._

_"Everything for you,_ darling_." Shiki turned around. "I have to go to my classmates. They were asking me to pick up some stuff in the High School, so, excuse me. I wish you a happy kiss! Kiss! day."_

_"Shiki-senpai!!" Yuka screamed but the senior was just smiling and waving his hand. When he went out of sight, she leaned back on Naru. Both of their faces were red but Naru seemed to enjoy the situation now that Shiki was gone._

_"Kiss! Kiss!" he said giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

"From that day on Shiki reminded me of that situation especially when he found out the reasons..." Yuka ended telling Mikan the story. "God, that man loves to remind me that Naru kissed me and I _enjoyed_ it."

The girl looked at her mother with big eyes. The her eyes fixed her father figure and she laughed.

"What's so funny, Mikan?" The woman was almost as red as on that day.

"I just thought that Uncle Shiki may filmed the situation. I wanna have a record of you two kissing in such a situation."

"MIKAN!" Yuka shouted waking up Naru.

"Why are you screaming, senpai. Did Mikan-chan break something?" he said sleepy.

"It's nothing, Naru. Continue sleeping! We just spoke about something. Nothing important!"

The blonde man smiled at the two brunettes. Then he stood up pulling his love up, too.

"Come on, you two. The others want to visit us this evening. The are probably waiting outside already."

Just in time the door to the living room opened and three persons entered. It was Shiki, Kaoru and ...

"NATSUME, YOU JERK!" Mikan yelled, looking at the raven haired boy who caused her extra homework.

"Yo, polka dots." he answered.

And while the adult were exchanging embraces a usual fight between the two teenager began to raise.

But on the whole it was an evening full of joy, love and memories...

* * *

Soooo~~~ This is the first chapter of _Sweet French Sugar Kiss_!

The name of the second chapter is _Teach me kissing, my sensei!_


	2. Teach me kissing, my sensei!

**Thanks for the reviews!! The 2nd chapter starts with ... a flashback of Kaoru and Shiki!! =D  
Songs for this chapter are "Perfect match"(A*teens) and "Dirty little secret"(The All-Americans Rejects)**

_A sunny day, a cup of tea, a magazine and tons of handsome guys to watch - in the eyes of Kaoru Igarashi was that the perfect afternoon._

_One week ago she got the message that Shiki graduated from school. It was a good message because she missed her friends and now she's finally able to meet one of them again._

_But now she's waiting for her date, the famous Hyuuga-kun. He was already ten minutes too late..._

_"Kaoru-san!" she heard a voice saying._

_The woman bounced and the cup of tea she was holding in her hand poured all over the young man standing beside the table in the cafe._

_"Shiki-san! Oh my god, Shiki-san! Why are you here?! The tea is all over you! Shiki-saaaaan!"_

_The blonde closed his eyes, clearly annoyed._

_Nervously Kaoru looked for a tissue in her handbag. When she didn't find one she got herself out of her pullover and used it as one._

_Now Shiki blushed because he was not used to see her like this. Normally she was strict with him and annoyed him or Yuka - or even both. But her being like that, so... girlish._

Something weird happened to her._ he thought. Then the tought that she might have found a boyfriend that softened her up crossed his mind and he felt happy for on the one side but kinda sad on the other..._

_Not showing any of his feelings he grinned amused._

_"So the former madonna of the Alice Gakuen has found a boyfriend she reeeeeeaaaally likes." he said testing her reaction._

_Kaoru jerked and Shiki knew he was right._

_"Y-yes... But that's none of your business. And now excuse me. He's coming." she said bashfully, got the letters the young man gave her and ran straight to a guy being on the way to the cafe._

_After they shared a few kisses the two lovebirds came back._

So Kaoru wants to introduce me _he thought._

_"Hyuuga-kun. This is Shiki Masachika, my best friend. Shiki, this is Hyuuga-kun my boyfriend." Kaoru said, clinging to the man._

_"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san." the blonde said with a fake smile. He didn't like him but he tried to hide it since it was his best friends boyfriend._

_"Kaoru-chan told me much about you, Masachika-san. You two must be very good friends."_

_Shiki knew that that Hyuuga just wanted to be friendly but there were so much things about him that annoyed the young man: He called her Kaoru-_chan _and the way he looked at her..._

Close your eyes, Shiki. Breath calm and don't try to kill her boyfriend in your thoughts! _his inner voice whose existance he didn't even know 'till now said._

_He felt Kaoru giving him a hug and when he opened his eyes he saw the couple walking away chatting about nonesense he didn't wanna hear._

_But why was he angry? Was he really angry? He wasn't sure. How's this feeling called?_

You're jealous_ his inner voice said._ Remember: You were acting like Anjo-san whenever he saw Yuka and Izumi-sensei together as a couple. You're in l-o-v-e, but not with Yuka like you always thought you love her best friend.

_"Shut up! SHUT UP! Shut up, you damn inner voice!!! I'm not in love with her!!" he screamed. When realizing that the whole cafe including Kaoru and Hyuuga who were standing at the door about to leave was listening he blushed extremly._

_"Excuse me, please" he said running past his best friend/senpai/crush._

_Kaoru giggled lightly because she used her Alice to look into Shiki's feelings after noticing that Shiki didn't like her date and saw his fight with his inner voice. He wondered how much of today's meeting would be standing in her next letter to Yuka and Naru._

* * *

With two cups of tea in his hand, Shiki entered the garden. After he put one on a table beside the door he went to Kaoru who was sitting on a blanket smiling amused. She probable thought of the same thing as he recently did.

When she tried grasp the cup the blonde didn't let go.

"Shiki, _dear_, you can let go off now. I'm not so stupid to do the same things as on that day."

"I know, _love._ This is what I pray for since this is my favorite shirt."

They looked at each other for some seconds and started to laugh hardly. Then Shiki got a watch on the clock and let go off.

"It's already four o'clock. I promised Yuka to drive Mikan to her sports club. See you later!" he said and tried to escape as fast as he could. That woman drove him crazy.

When passing the front door, he saw Natsume.

"Good Afternoon, Natsume." he said but the only reponse he got was "Late for polka dots, huh?"

Natsume knew about his feelings, from the first day on...

* * *

Yuka was standing in the kitchen when Shiki arrived. Even before he could rang the bell she stood in the doorway giving him a hug which he retourned not paying attention, though.

_So Kaoru did it again_ she thought grinning.

"I, uh, came to pick up Mikan. Is she ready for leaving?" he said nervously.

"I'll call her, Shi-hi-ki." Her smile grew when she turned around calling out "MIKAN! Shiki's here to drive you to your sports club!"

A few seconds later they heard a door shut and a girl appeared at the top of the stairs. She, too, saw the look on Shiki's face and after she saw the grin of her mother she put her arms around the man.

"Hi, Uncle Shiki! Kiss! Kiss! Aunty Kaoru surely drives you crazy, doesn't she?" e stiffened blushed.

Mikan said good bye to her mother and grabbed Shiki's arm to get him out of the door. Before it closed she gave Yuka an apologetic smile.

"Dad wants to see you, mommy. When remembering right he wants something to eat. Hehehe!" Then they were gone.

The woman rolled with her eyes and went back to the kitchen to get some food out of the fridge.

Two days ago when she went out of the bathroom with just a towel on he got so nervous that he fell down the stairs and broke his left leg and both of his arms what made her an all around the clock maid since he couldn't do anything without her help.

_God, that man is such a spoiled kid_ she thought remembering all the things she had to in the last days.

Opening the door she went inside finding Naru lying on the big bed listening to the music. With his eyes on her she put the food beside the bed and sat herself on the rocking chair. Listening to the music, too, she recognized the song as _Thnks fr th Mmrs._

"_Get me outta my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I learned my way of getting you into the mood." _he repeated the text of the song. " Very fitting, isn't it? It reminds me of all the nights with just you and me in this room..."

"You forgot your damn Alice!" she said angrily.

Naru laughed trying to turn to her but he ended up clinging to Yuka who stood up to help him.

Having a idea how she could feed him he pulled her to him to get her on the bed. She struggled for a while but soon Naru won the fight and Yuka landed on the bed still caught in his hug.

"Seeeeenpai?" he asked with big eyes. "Feed me, please."

"Surely - when you let go off." she reponsed.

"No, like you are now - lying beside me." he said begging.

"No!"

"Senpai..."

"Never!"

"Yuuuukkkkaaaa, my only love, _please_!" he said coming closer. Most times he just called her _senpai_ but there were times when he called her Yuka, too. Times when he really wanted something.

Embarrassed she gave in and got the chocolate in her hand. Patient he let her feed him and after she was ready and tried to stand up he pulled her closer and kissed her but the kiss ended soon because his arms started to hurt and he had to let go off.

Yuka reached out and touched his face which made him blushing and her smiling.

"Is the spoiled kid satisfied now?" she asked.

"I'll never be with just a kiss, you know." Then he remembered something. "Yesterday, I heared Mikan saying "Kiss! Kiss!". Did you tell her about that year?"

"Not much yet. Just the "Kiss! Kiss!" thing and the part about me asking you to be my teacher."

* * *

In a classroom, a few days before their depature to France

Naru searched Yuka and found her sitting on the table looking out of the window. She smiled not noticing him behind her.

"Yuka-senpai. You're dating Izumi-sensei now? How is it going? Did you kiss him?"

Yuka jerked and turned around with a red face.

"Naru! I have a problem!" she said.

"What? You're pregnant?" he joked.

"No, I'm not, baka. We didn't even kiss. And that's my problem."

Naru rosed an eyebrow. "You have problems kissing him?"

"Yes." she admitted. "Always when he tries to kiss me, I panic and ruin the moment!"

"Yeah. Ok!"

"So, could you please teach me how to kiss?"

"W-What the hell did ya say?"

"Narumi-_sensei_! My favorite Kissing-sensei. Teach me how to kiss right!!"

"Why should I?"

"You seem to be very experianced at kissing and how to react when someone tries to kiss you."

"I am thanks to my elder sisters but that doesn't mean I'll _teach_ you."

"Please! Please! Please!"

"You'll promise me you don't tell anyone about this and that you take this serious and not as a joke."

"Of course, Naru-sensei!"

"Alright! And Senpai?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Stop calling me sensei, damn it!"

"Ok, Naru!"

"Better." he said. "Are you fine if our first lesson is today evening in your room. Tell others your helping me with my homework."

"Thank you, Naaaaaru." Yuka said, giving him a hug. Then she left him alone.

"Crap. What did I do?" he asked himself. But it was a promise. To teach his unrequited love how to kiss. It couldn't get that bad, can it?

* * *

"I still can't believe why I asked you this..." Yuka said.

Naru laughed remembering all the lessons. Then he gave her a hug and closed his eyes.

* * *

Third chapter will be _Boyfriend Casting_!


End file.
